


Anniversary Gifts

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Toriel spend a nice evening on their anniversary, and Mettaton gives them a nice gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Gifts

Asgore yawned, stretching his arms as he sank into the couch, the springs complaining underneath him. He let out a slow sigh, the dusk just starting to bleed into another fine autumn day. It was his and Toriel’s anniversary today, marking the day so many years ago when Toriel had said yes. He chuckled to himself, reflecting on the fact that if he dared to bring up which particular year that was, Toriel would have his head. Despite never aging, and her eternal beauty, her age was a rather sensitive subject. He learned that rather quickly, even when they were still ‘young’.

It had been several centuries since the last time they celebrated their anniversary, a fact Asgore was doing his best not to dwell on, but today had been grand. They slept in, and shared a lovely breakfast. Afterward, they had lazed about, a rare luxury for the both of them to experience now that she was busy so often. It was nothing special compared to an extravagant days of pampering that Asgore occasionally saw fit to surprise Toriel with, but to the lovely wedded couple they couldn’t ask for more. They had an early dinner, enjoying one another’s company at a homey diner, the warm and friendly atmosphere making the already delicious food just that much better.

Asgore smiled at the memories, reclining back into his favourite pillow. He was a little worn out after the day, and wanted nothing more than to spend the last few minutes of daylight with his wife. He looked over, smiling as he saw Toriel padding towards the couch with a thin throw blanket. She smiled back, bearing a striking resemblance to that girl he fell in love with all those years ago. Toriel snuggled up against him on the loveseat, Asgore wrapping a loving arm around her soft shoulders, pulling her just that little bit closer.

She rested her head against his chest, draping the light comforter over the both of them. Asgore snapped his fingers, a flame flickering into existence in the fireplace. The soft, warm glow shone on their white fur, the dull orange making Asgore’s mane look even more extravagant. The fire danced around the log, embers popping, small puffs of ash flying through the air as bright red tendrils licked at the hardwood, bringing the cold firewood to life.

The warmth seeped into the Dreemurrs, both of them loosening up and sinking into the soft cushions and one another. The light outside gradually faded, the soft glow from the fireplace beginning to cast dancing shadows about the room, the shapes flitting about walls like little puppets, dancing for an unseen audience. The two of them paid the display no mind, content with each other’s company. They didn’t need to speak, and the only sounds in the room were the soft crackle of embers burning and the muted chirps of crickets in the distant fall night. 

Asgore took a deep breath, smiling at the taste of peace and comfort in the air and the subtle smell of butterscotch on Toriel’s fur. Toriel’s head moved down his chest as it slowly rose and fell. His baritone voice finally broke the silence. “You know, I think I missed this the most.” 

She nuzzled closer, humming in agreement. “I think I have to agree.” Asgore focused entirely on her voice, the soft, sweet tone and the vibrations that tickled his chest. He could listen to it for hours and never grow tired. Her words were sweet, but controlled. They were almost always calm, the soft motherly tones able to sooth him under any circumstance. It hadn’t taken him long to love her, and it was easy for him to love her throughout the many years they had been together. From their early days of dating to their honeymoon, they had always managed to cheer each other up and make the other smile. They would have the occasional fight and throw their own little fits, sure, but they were few and far between, and they were rarely more than a mild disagreement. Asgore would always make a little joke and she would try to stay mad, but she always ended up giving him laugh and giggle, and maybe a playful bat and a hug before they would be back to their old, disgustingly cute selves.

That was all part of what made this day so special. Despite all of his mistakes, he still had Toriel, and that meant so much to him. He looked lovingly down at her, her smaller body rising and falling with her breaths and his. He gave her shoulder an affectionate rub, moving his hand up and stroked at her silky ears, earning a sleepy coo from his wife. Toriel wrapped her hands around his broad chest, one of her hands twirling the exposed hairs below his shirt’s unbuttoned collar. She rubbed at the back of his neck, her nimble fingers working out the small knots near his spine.

He moved his hand to the top of her head, giving her little tuft of hair up there a little flick. “I see you’re growing out your hair.” She giggled as he gave the fur a gentle tug. “I bet you could wear it out better than I could.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by three sharp knocks on the front door. Asgore gave a disgruntled groan, his body urging him to remain in his comfortable spot, for it was far too cozy to get up from. The knocks repeated as the large goat monster sluggishly climbed from his seat, shivering at the comparably chill air. “I’m coming! I’m coming,” he grumbled as he straightened his back, small pops and cracks coming from the vertebrate. He undid the lock and turned the knob, pulling the heavy oaken door open. Mettaton stood in the entryway, absolutely beaming up at the old king.

“Hello Darling!” He said in his singsong voice, pulling the slightly surprised goat into a big hug. The robot was surprisingly warm and soft, Asgore almost reluctant to release him as the hug ended. “I heard it was the royal anniversary today, and I simply couldn’t resist getting you two a gift! Imagine me, committing the faux pas of forgetting the royal event of the year? My brand would never have lived it down! You two are voted the cutest couple by my fans, after all.”

“Um. What?” Asgore said, not really catching a single word of the rapid fire torrent that came from his friend.

“Oh, listen to me natter on darling!Don’t worry about it, I have everything sorted. May I come in?”

Asgore stepped aside, allowing the corporeal monster into New New Home. He noticed a small black bag with ‘MTT’ embroidered in fancy lettering on the side, obviously the gift that he had mentioned.

Toriel turned and looked at the visitor, her small smile growing. “Oh, Greetings Mettaton. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Your majesty! What a delight!You look divine today, not a day past twenty-eight.” The old queen blushed, chuckling at the sweet compliment. She sat up, preparing to rise. “Oh, no no no, no need for the formality, precious. You look as comfortable as can be, so please, don’t spoil that on my account! It’s bad enough that I needed your husband to open the door for me!”

“Why don’t you compliment me like Mettaton does, Gorey?” she taunted, sticking her tongue out at her husband.

“Well, I’ve always found that actions speak louder than words, dearest.” Asgore said, grinning cheekily.

She chuckled at his expression, her attention turning back to the robot who was beaming at the couple. “Anyway, what brings you here Mettaton?”

“Oh, well, I wanted to wish you two a happy anniversary, since you two are just adorable, and I felt like an e-card just didn’t have the panache, no matter how many emoji I added to it. Besides, I got you two a little gift and wanted to present it in person.” He hefted the bag and set it on the coffee table.

“Wow, thank you so much! It means a lot to us that you care so much.” Toriel said.

“Oh, don’t mention it darling.” He said, looking at the clock on the mantle. “But, it is getting rather late, and I think I might have interrupted something, so I must get going.” He strutted down the hall, glancing back as he got to the door. “Have fun, you too.” 

With a wink and a click of the lock, he was gone, leaving Toriel and Asgore alone in their cozy living room. Asgore walked over to the gift; a black duffle bag with a small lock on the zipper. The key was already in the tumbler, so he took it and gave it a firm twist, the lock popping open with a soft, metallic click. Toriel leaned forward, the warm blanket draped over her shoulders, curious to see what was inside the bag. 

Asgore tugged the zipper open, revealing the hidden contents. Both of their eyes widened, not entirely sure if they were seeing correctly. It was filled to the brim with different tools for… bedtime activities, all ‘MTT’ branded. A furious blush crossed Asgore’s cheeks, the monster not entirely sure whether to be excited or mortified. Toriel’s eyes twinkled, a wicked grin slowly spreading across her lips. She slipped a hand into the assortment of lewd objects, shuffling around to see what she could find.

With every new item she pulled out, her grin grew and grew. Most of them were obviously for use on Asgore. A strap-on harness with a plethora of different attachable toys for a wide variety of uses, a collar and matching leash, a ball gag with a large, bright red ball, and something that made her coo with delight: a lightweight looking riding crop. Although, there were definitely some items that were still well suited for her. Leather bindings, handcuffs, a cute pair of snail print underwear along with a rather racy set of lacy lingerie with matching fishnet stockings, and a slightly smaller ball gag.

Toriel looked over and smirked at her stupefied husband. She neatly placed everything back into the bag and zipped it shut, locking it afterwards, so as to keep prying children out. “What a… Delightfully thoughtful gift. Practical, if nothing else...” she giggled.

“...Y-yeah.” Asgore sputtered, struggling to regain his composure. “I wonder how he knew we’d use all of these.”

“So it’s not just me that wants to try some of these out, hmm?” She teased, tickling under his chin. 

He sat up, stiff as a rod. “M-maybe another time.”

She kissed the tip of his nose, laughing at his intense blush. “Hmm, then I just can’t wait.”

“Oh dear.”


End file.
